


Kiss me Senseless

by srvv04



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Roxas and Sora are siblings, Sibling Incest, Ventus and Vanitas are siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srvv04/pseuds/srvv04
Summary: Compilation of different Sora/Vanitas/Roxas/Ventus stories i've made. All for fun. Not Beta'd and English is not my strongest language, so If I have mistakes, sorry not sorry?





	1. Broom Closet (Vanitas/Sora)

"Someone will definitely catch us here." 

"Do you want to make out or not?"

Sora adjusted his angle, the small broom closet was definitely not a good place to make out. But they were on the roof and Vanitas forcefully pulled him in. "Vani, this is the worst place to make out."

He heard the raven head mumble. "Its the farthest place from any of the professors, but if you wanna wait until we reach my house which is hours away. Be my guest." it wasn't a threat, but Sora could hear just how pissed he was. Weeks of just pure study, for their mid terms and no proper dates, must have really riled him up. Sora couldn't blame him, he too missed Vanitas' touches, a lot.

"Jeez fine, but you'll have to carry me. I can't move with all these buckets and bottles." Sora surrendered. It was the all confirmation Vanitas needed. Hands were soon on him, removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He hissed as he felt Vanitas' mouth on his neck. He wrapped his arms around the others shoulders, tilting his head to give him more space. Sora gasped as he felt Vanitas' knee push him up, he took it as a sign and wrapped his legs around the others waist. Strong hands keeping him from falling. " _Vani._ " A soft moan as he felt teeth cut through his skin, he's gonna have to find a way to hide that again. He heard the clanking of cleaning materials on the floor as Vanitas pushed him into the edge of the decent sized utility closet. The cold metal on his back made him shiver and whine. The brooms and mops falling out of place. "Hey, be quiet... _Ahh._... Do you want us to get caught?"

He could feel Vanitas smirk. "Maybe I do." He said before biting down hard, making the brunette scream. Vanitas licked the blood off as he smiled, proud at the mark he made. Sora felt hands move down to his belt and Vanitas palmed on the others hardening erection. "Relax I won't put it in, don't want Riku or Kairi asking why you can't walk." Vanitas licked the shell of his ear and the smaller male shivered. "For now, I'll just kiss you senseless."

Sora wasn't able to catch a breath before Vanitas decended on him once again. Teeth clacking and tongue asking for an entrance. Vanitas was welcomed without hesitation, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He moaned as Vanitas continued his exploration, string hands groping his ass as he was adjusted to rest on the raven heads raised leg. The broke apart, gasping for air, a trail of saliva as proof of their connection. Sora feeling a little bit bold, started licking the trail, following it and claiming the others lips. He heard Vanitas moan, and it was most wonderful sound. " _Vani._ " He exhaled before kissing him again, hands running through raven locks as they assulted each others mouths, Vanitas winning of course. Sora silently prayed times would go faster so he could have those lips kiss him in other places lower. 

"You're getting hard." he could hear the smirk in Vanitas' voice and assulted his neck once again.

Sora moaned. " _Hnng_ , whose... Ahhh! Whose fault is that?" He placed a hand on the back of the others head pushing him down. Cool saliva trailing his neck to his chest. "Ahhh! Vanitas!" He yelped as a the raven head assulted his nipple, his free hand groping the other. "Hnngg Vanitas! Wait, not- _Ahh!!_ " He cursed Vanitas and his skill in making a moaning mess. He cursed Vanitas and his touches, the way he could make him feel so good and beg for more. He cursed Vanitas' whole existence. He wished Vanitas would be his forever.

\---

"My back is aching." Sora whined, hands shaking as he buttoned his shirt.

"Your back is aching? My whole leg is asleep, you've gotten heavy idiot." Vanitas rolled his eyes, kneeling down as he helped his trembling lover. 

Sora blew a small puff into his face. "Next time lets just find an empty classroom, with a chair or something." He was greeted with a mischievous smirk. "And next time." He grabbed the others face, aligning it with his. "Next time, I get to kiss you senseless."


	2. Classroom (Vanitas/Sora)

"I'm impressed, you really did want to get fucked in a classroom."

Sora scoffed. "If I recall, I said i'd just kiss you senseless." He poked Vanitas' arm, earning a smirk from the raven head. The other shrugged heading to the corner for the room, unceremoniously dropping himself on one of the chairs. Legs spread wide and arms raised as an invitation. Sora blushed as he made his way to Vanitas, sitting on top of his lap. 

"Alright sky boy, you said you'd kiss me?" Vanitas spat, and hands roamed the fabric of the brunette's shirt. Pulling it up and cold hands met warm skin, Sora gasped, relaxing to the soft touches of his lover. Vanitas hummed, continuing his exploration, his thumb rubbing circles in places deadly close to the others pelvis. "But really, I could fuck you right here. You did say you wanted to try classroom sex." That smirk turned into a grin, blue met gold as they both looked at each other. Sora bit his lower lip, it was tempting, the hall had been cleared of students.The only trouble now was if the professors would decide to a last minute sweep, but thankfully they were all to busy with grading papers or listening to students ask for extra credit. Sora shook his head. He had to control himself, he knew once they did the act there was no telling how long they would stay conected. Especially if Vanitas was this playful.

Sora wrapped his arms around the others neck, leaning in. Their hot breath mixing together, the scent of mint toothpaste and cologne filling their lungs. "Just kisses." He closed the gap, soft and tender pecks became sloppy and wet, Sora moaned as Vanitas opened his mouth accepting the others tongue. Thats right, he would lead today. He smiled into the kiss, tongue sucking anf licking the walls of the others mouth. He started to grind his hips, feeling Vanitas getting hard with every move. 

"Shit. Sora." Vanitas gasped, hands now groping the others bum. He was silenced again when Sora took his mouth once more. Soft moans coming out from both boys as their tongues danced. Sora liked it sloppy, he liked it when he would feel his and Vanitas' saliva run down his mouth. He would lick any traces from the other. He knew it was gross, but it always seemed to turn on Vanitas. 

Sora bit the raven heads lower lip, suckling it. " _Hnngh._ " He then trailed lower, hands falling down from the others shoulder to unbotton hip school top. He was glad Vanitas did usually wear his tie, that would have been such an annoyance to remove. He planted kisses on the others jaw, licking it a few times before sucking on his neck, biting skin as he traced the others collar bone. 

Vanitas chuckled. "Is this payback for all the bites I gave you?" He kept his grasp on the brunettes bottom, helping him move his hips giving them both the friction they need. "God. Fucking... When we get home I'm fucking you until can't walk." He breathed out.

He felt Sora laugh as he looked up to face him. Saliva coating his lower chin "Hmmm. I'd like that." Sora looked down on the necklace of red he made on the others neck, satisfied and aiming again for his lips. 

Seconds became minutes and both of them had no idea how long they've been on each other. A sudden click of the door and they both pushed away. Sora falling flat into the floor. "Ouch!"

"Come on guys, really? Here? And even on Riku's seat."

Both boys looked up to see Naminé, an exhausted look on her face. She must have stayed to finish the banner for the university museum. Sora's face grew red, but Vanitas sighed in relief. "Oh. Its just you Nami." The raven head said almost too casually.

"Only me?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see how calm you are about this Vanitas. Aren't you gonna help him up?" She pointed at Sora who was frozen on the floor. Vanitas rolled his eyes and grabbed him by the arm, pulliing up to his lap. And as if Namine just didn't disturb them, planted sloppy kisses on the brunettes cheek. 

Sora flinched trying to make him stop. "Vani. Vani wait, stop! Not in front of Naminé!" He hid his face with his hands. He'd never let this down, and it was Naminé of all people. The sweetest, kindest and most innocent person he's ever met. 

Vanitas grunted. "Fucking turn off, thanks a lot Nami." he said as he cleaned up their uniforms.

"Hey, you're lucky Sora here is my friend and you and I knew each other since preschool." She said, sounding more like Kairi than Naminé. Probably how she sounds like whenever she's stuck with Vanitas. "I won't tell anyone, but next time try not to eat each others faces in a classroom."

"Sora's idea."

"Vanitas! Shut Up!"

"What? really? I didn't know you were into that."

"Checks this out of the bucket list, huh, Sora?" 

"OH MY GOD VANITAS WHY!"

\-----

"You still didn't kiss me senseless." Vanitas grinned as they walked home, their hands interlocked as Sora hid his face. He was flustered red, the fact Namine caught them. "Relax, its Naminé, she knows how to keep a secret. Plus its not like i've caught her with Xion before."

Sora groaned. "Just shut up! And I can't relax cause ITS NAMINE." He almost shouted, releasing his hand and throwing both into the air. "HIGHEST POWER FORGIVE ME! I DIDN'T MEAN TO HURT YOUR ANGEL!." Vanitas rolled his eyes as he tried not to laugh.

"When was she ever an angel?"

"You'll never understand!"

Another moment of silence before Vanitas grabbed his hand and started walking again. "Jeez, like I said, don't worry!"

"We are never making out in school again!" 

"I bet a day."

"What?"

"I bet a day, you wouldn't survive without making out in school."

"Ughh, I hate it when you're always right."

The made out in the classroom again, the next day. This time Naminé had a fit and had them help her with the banner.


	3. Sora's Idea (Vanitas/Sora/Ventus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas/Sora/Ventus  
> A bit of Vanitas/Ventus  
> mentioned Roxas/Ventus  
> .  
> All the stories here, as you can see are smut fics. Ill try to write some fluff soon but in a different post.  
> .  
> Majority of the fics are in the same universe/time, but I will add notes if I post a chapter unrelated to this modern AU.  
> .  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter.

It was Sora's idea, and honestly Vanitas was kind curious on how everything would turn out. But no one could say "No" to those sky blue eyes, especially if it was accompanied with a pout. It was almost too good to be true.

"He wants to do what, now?" Ventus crossed his arms glaring at his brother. The last thing he wanted was to be in a room with his Vanitas. Though Sora asked so suddenly, and he had no time to dig into specifics. 

Vanitas flashed him his signature grin, he took his hands, formed a circle in one and placed his other finger into it. He wanted to laugh out loud when he saw his brother change shade. "Relax. He justs wants to try being in between."

"I swear I have no idea how sexually active you two are. And... Please... Close your mouth, don't answer that." Ventus rubbed the bridge of his nose. Hearing them fuck almost every night was already a punishment worse than hell. He was glad Sora's brother, Roxas, felt the same and offered their house as his sanctuary. 

"Wow, its not like you and Roxas have a thing going on." Vanitas stuck out his tongue. He knew the other blond, they were both in the Soccer team. It wasn't also a secret to their group that Roxas had a thing for Ventus. The others were still freaked at how all four of them looked a like even if they weren't related. Roxas and Sora coming from the islands, while Ventus and him were from the city. It was Ventus and Roxas that looked almost alike. Vanitas wondered, maybe they were all born in the same hospital, and the nurses switched them... Or something.

It was Ventus' turn to stick his tongue out, a small blush creeping into his face. "You're lucky Sora is okay with all this, I have a feeling you've been a bad influence on him."

"Hey, I am a great boyfriend who fills his curiosity and needs!" Vanitas smiled, his head up high like he won the argument.  
The blond rolled his eyes. A gesture that proved they were brothers. 

"Where is Sora anyway?"

"I'm here!!! Vani open the door please!" a voice came from outside. The raven head stood up and opened the lock, Sora's hands were full of snacks and drinks. "I stopped by the nearest seven eleven and got us some food!" He smiled. Ventus and Vanitas could have died right there.

Ventus chuckled. "Whatcha get Sor?" he eyed the packs and plastic being dropped on the small table. Mostly some chocolate treats, pixie stickes and pringles. "Don't eat all of these at once, you'll get a stomach ache." He ruffled the brunette's hair. 

"My stomach is an abyss, I can take em all!"

The boys decided to played some video games for a while, eating mostly the chocolate than the pringles. Ventus trying to throw some M&Ms to Sora's mouth. Once they finished all the chocolate they cleaned up and sat down.

"So...." Sora said, emphasizing the o. "I guess Vani told you?" He shyly looked at Ventus, who nodded in reply. The brunette exhaled, giving him a faint smile. "Sorry if it kinda creeped you out Ven."

"He gets fucked by your brother, Sor, how is this creepy?" 

A pillow hits Vanitas straight in the face.

"Sora... about that." Ventus said almost in a panic. Sora just laughed, shaking his head. 

"Its okay Ven! Roxas told me. He actually asked Vani here how to get the move on you." 

Another pillow hits Vanitas. "WHY ME?"

"SO IT WAS YOU WHO TOLD HIM ABOUT THAT!"

"HE ASKED HOW TO GIVE YOU A GOOD TIME, OF COURSE I'D TELL YOU LIKE BEING TAKEN FROM BE-"

 _Whack_. 

A third pillow, and the brothers were soom wrestling on the floor of Vanitas' room. Sora just watched and laughed, grabbing his phone and snapping a photo. He sent it to Roxas who replied with a tongue emoji, and then a text telling him to enjoy his experiment. He pouted, kinda wishing Roxas was with them but he promised to help tutor Namine and Xion. He shivered at the thought of having Roxas with them, he remembered the last time he and Vanitas helped his brother get off. The memory made him blush.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice said frightening Sora. Vanitas and Ventus must have stopped wrestling earlier as Vanitas was right behind the brunette. "Texting Roxas?" He grabbed the phone and tossed it away. "I thought tonight was about the three of us?" 

"Don't scare him Van." Ventus said from the other side of the room, he walked towards them sitting on Sora's other side. 

Vanitas snaked an arm around the brunette. "Well. He wanted us to get him off, if he wanted his brother to do it, he could have just left us." His words were mean, but Sora knew Vani didn't mean them. It was just Vanitas' style, and honestly it made sex more enjoyable. And Sora was always weak when Vanitas was rough."So which one is it Sor? Your bro who is houses away? or the two of us here, who are hard and wanting your mouth on their dicks?"

"Vanitas!"

"Ventus!" Vanitas make a fake whine. 

Sora was shaking now, slightly aroused by the harsh words. He felt a pair of hands grab him by the waist. It was Ventus. "Don't listen to him Sora, he's just being impatient." he pulled him up so that his back was now resting on Ventus' chest.

"Hell yeah I am, I was promised a good threesome and my dick is aching to be touched" Vanitas said without shame and crawled in front of Sora, placing the others legs by his sides. "So come on Sor. It was your idea."

"Alright! Alright... Umm..." Sora had no idea why he suddenly felt too shy to move. Its not like he hasn't done this before with Vanitas. He felt hands carressing his arms, he looked up to see Ventus smiling at him. "Uhhh..." 

Without warning, Ventus took the advantage and kissed him, pushing his tongue into Sora's open mouth. He tasted like chocolate. Vanitas smirked as he watched his brother devour his boyfriend. Getting to work, he started unbuckling the brunette's pants. Sora whined but Ventus shushed him, carressing his arms and cupping his face, assuring everything will be okay. Sora could feel the blond's buldge on his back and his own too. "Ven." He huffed as they separated for air before Ventus claimed his mouth again. 

Vanitas enjoyed the show displayed before him, he unbuckled his belt feeling his pants tighten. He cursed, trying to get rid of every article of clothing. He looked down to Sora's bulge, his underwear getting soaked by the precum. He smirked, pulling it down and freeing the throbbing erection causing Sora to gasp. "Turn around sky boy, why not give Ventus a show?" 

Sora whined, moving to face Ventus. He gave the blond a small peck before trailing down, and grabbing the others belt. His hands were shaking and Ventus almost laughed and helped him, it was such a cute sight. A shiver ran up Ventus spine as he felt a hand grip his member. He looked down, Sora's mouth salivating, ready to take it in like a prize. His inner thoughts wondered about stealing Sora from Vanitas for a night and have him suck him off. He ran a hand through silky brown locks before pushing Sora's head closer. "Suck." He said, and moist lips were on him and Ventus swore he could have came right there. Is this how Vanitas felt every time? He almost felt envious.

"That's a good boy." Vanitas cooed as he traced Sora's spine with a finger, causing sora to shiver, a moan escaping the brunette's mouth. His other hand moving to grab the brunette's erection and stroke. He moved his fingers towards Ventus' face and smirked. His brother frowned but took them into his mouth. "Fuck, Ven." The brothers hummed as Ventus licked pale fingers, tongue moving around each digit, soaking it with his saliva. The blond's hands tightening in Sora's hair, still guiding Sora up and down his dick. 

Vanitas' fingers came out of his mouth with a pop, and Vanitas swore he definitely sucked Roxas' dick as a hobby. "and you say I'm a bad influence." He said enjoying the growing blush on Ventus' face. Vanitas then aligned his fingers, tracing Sora's entrance, causing the brunette to moan. "I'm sticking one in." He pushed a finger in, enjoying the moist and tight space. He wiggled it around, causing the brunette to flinch "Vanitas!"

"Keep sucking." He told Sora and continued to move his finger around, avoiding his prostate. 

"Hhng! Ahhh.... hnn... _Ahhh!! Vani!_ " Sora screamed, as a second finger was inserted. The brunette moving his hips to each pump. Ventus bit his lip, enjoying the faces he made. He bent down and kissed him again, tasting himself and Sora's own saliva. Caressing his cheek, hopefully calming him down.

"Why did you stop?" Ventus asked. He gave him a look, and blue eyes pierced blue. Sora whined as Ventus aligned his head back to his cock. "You're not done yet. You better hurry, Vani's needs a suck too." 

The serious and sudden change of Ventus' personality spiked his arousal. How Sora wished he could get fucked by the older brother. He knew Roxas mostly topped in their relationship, but Roxas was always excited to share how sore his back would be when Ventus decided to dom. Henodded and got back to work, kissing the pink tip and then licking down the base. 

"Shit." He heard Ventus' curse. 

Vanitas who slowed his pace, watched as Sora was brought down once again. Enjoying how his head moved. He hissed and added a third finger, this time pumping harshly. His other hand went down his pants as he stroked himself along with each thrust of his fingers. "Fuck this, I can't take it anymore." Vanitas spat as he pulled his pants down, exposing his throbbing erection. "I don't know if I'm even sorry." He aligned his member to the brunette's entrance and pushed in.

"Vani? - AHHHH!" Sora screamed, his hands gripping Ventus' thighs like a life line as the sudden pleasure made him come. Strings of white coating the floor below. " _Ahhhh_... Ahhh... AHHHH!! Vani!!" He moaned and arched upward as he was being fillled, his insides overstimulated as Vanitas fucked him post orgasm. "Vani... vani..." He collapsed on Ventus chest, breathing heavily.

"What was that for!?" Ventus yelled. "You could have hurt him! He wasn't properly prepared!" he helped Sora find a comfortable position as he held on to his upper body. The brunette was on all fours as Vanitas thrusted into him.

"Oh shut up... he... enjoys this. And as if you're not enjoying this too," Vanitas said, grip tightening on Sora's hips as he continued to thrust. Sora answered with a whine, pushing back to feel more of Vanitas in him. "Heh, you little slut, as usual you can't get enough of my dick." He leaned forward, whispering into his ear. "Why don't we show Ventus here how much you enjoy this." 

Vanitas pulled him off of Ventus grasp and place him on his lap, bouncing him up and down. Sora whined, mouth agape as saliva trailed down his mouth, whining and moaning Vanitas' name like it was a prayer.

Ventus swallowed, it was such an erotic sight. He swore those two would look great in any porno. Ventus moaned as he touched himself, pumping his member to each of Vanitas' thrusts. He wished Roxas was with them, wishing he could be on his lap too, like Sora. 

" _Sora._ " Vanitas said, almost a choke as Sora tightened around his cock. "Fuck Sora, ugh your're so tight...." the youngest of the brothers laughed, he looked at Ventus and smiled, it was too easy to rile up Ventus. Ventus glared at him, his hand still pumping with their movements. He saw gleam of mischief in Vanitas eyes, as the raven head whispered something into his ear. He saw Sora whimper, and then nod. Vanitas gave the brunette a light peck before adusting him onto all fours. Ventus swallowed as Sora crawled up and took Ventus cock into his hand, making some of his saliva drop, before putting his mouth on it once more. The blond yelled, toes curling and knuckles going white as he gripped the sheets.

It was like a fantasy, with each thrust Vanitas made, Sora took in Ventus cock deeper into his throat. The room was getting hotter, the smell of sex and sweat mixing together. The only sounds of moans, grunts and names being called. "Hnng Sora.. Ahh!" Ventus moaned as the brunette's skillful mouth continued to suck him off. "Shit i'm gonna cum." He grabbed the sides of Sora's head, and began moving his hips. The Brunette almost gagged as he held onto Ventus' hips for balance.

"Fuck thats hot." Vanitas said as he licked the sweat trailing down Sora's back. He felt his cock twitch inside, he wasn't gonna last too. "Fuck, im close."

Sora let out a moan, one of his hands releasing Ventus' hips and going to his neglected dick. He was over stimulated, as Vanitas forcefully thrusted from the back along with Ventus on front. He felt another hand on top his own as Vanitas decided to help milk his cock. One final thrust from Vanitas and Sora screamed. 

"Holy Fuck!"

"SORA!" Ventus gasped as he came onto Sora's mouth. The brunette swallowing as much as he can before letting go, the rest of Ventus' seed landing on his face. The sudden twitch inside him made Sora arch as Vanitas filled him up from behind. The hot liquid overflowing as Vanitas slowly pulled out. 

Exhausted and spent Sora fell onto Ventus. All three were breathing heavily, gasping for air as they rode down their high. 

"Fuck I want to do that again!" Vanitas happily yelled as he fell backwards. Catching his breath as started to laugh. "This was a great idea!" 

"Oh shut up you asshole!" Ventus said, cradling Sora in his arms. "Sora are you okay?" Sora nodded a smile on his face.

"yeah, I'm great." He said, his voice hoarse from the screaming. "That was amazing." He looked at Vanitas who was still on the floor. "We're definitwly doing this again."

"FUCK YEAH WE ARE!"

"No, we are not! You didn't even prepare him well! He could have been hurt!"

"Ventus, its okay, I... I kinda like it rough."

"Ha! Vanitas one! Ventus zero!"

The blond rolled his eyes, he helped the brunette up and grabbed a nearby shirt and started cleaning off some of his junk from Sora's face. It was one of Vanitas' so he didnt really care. "whatever, just be careful next time Sora, I don't want you to get hurt."

"Maybe next time we could invite Roxas." Vanitas said, and Ventus froze. There we go.

Sora looked at Ventus. "Oh that sounds like a good idea!" Ventus blushed deeper. "Im sure Roxas would wanna join in, he did say something about doing something like this with all of us. remember the last time Van?"  
Ventus, this time turned pale. Last time? Did the three of them do something like this last time?

"Stop overthinking Ven. If Roxas was getting it on with Sora and I, he'd obviously tell you." Vanitas snorted.

"Then?"

"Oh the last time Roxas just watched." Sora said calmly as he relaxed into Ventus' warm embrace. "Hnng, I'm tired." Sora hummed and wrapped his arms around the others body, his head resting on his collar as he began to drift. 

Ventus sat still, staring at Vanitas like he could rip him apart right there, right now. But with Sora in the way. 

Vanitas just smiled. "How did you think he asked me about your sex life? Now if you will excuse me." He stood up and headed to the bathroom. 

  


\-------

  


"So... you watched Sora get fucked by my brother and THATS HOW YOU ASKED ABOUT MY SEX LIFE!?"

"Ven please, it was the right time to ask, a sex question while those two are having sex!"

"God damn it Roxas! I swear!"

"But you know. I am surprised how much Vanitas knew about you."


	4. I just want peace and quiet (Roxas/Ventus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roxas/Ventus  
> .  
> Not smut, but with a bit of naughty.  
> I wanted to write them being soft for a the time, they'll get a smut fic soon.

The sound of his apartment door opening at ten in the evening made Roxas panic. A surge of adrenaline went up his spine as he grabbed the heaviest book he could find. Slowly making his way out to the living room. He prepared to lunge at the inturder but stopped when when he saw a tuff of blond hair peeking out of the living room couch. There was a grunt followed by a loud exhale.

Roxas shook his head and placed the book down, making his way to his unexpected guest. "The fact you used my emergency keys means this is an emergency, Ventus?" He walked in front of the exhausted senior, hands on his hips and chin up high.

Ventus only groaned, hands covering his face then messing up his hair.

Roxas chuckled sitting beside him, fixing the uneven strands. "Sora and Van being too loud?" He felt Ventus lean to his touch, and the older man tossed himself on top of Roxas. He helped move Ventus to a more comfortable position, Ventus' head on Roxas lap, his feet hanging of the couch edge.

"I swear, they don't stop." He exhaled placing an arm over his eyes. "They're like rabbits, on heat everyday!" 

Roxas pursed his lips, feeling sympathy for the man on his lap. He smiled and continued to run his hand on the others hair, hoping to soothe him. "You can move in here if you want." He joked. "I mean Sora is always at your place, we can just sell all his things and move you in his room."  
He felt Ventus chuckle, the blond on his lap moving to wrap his arms around Roxas' torso. Roxas felt his shirt move up and soft lips on his stomach, a blush creeping into his face.  
"Hey, Ven? Wha- _AAAAAH!_ "

Roxas jumped back as Ventus blew raspberries into his flesh, he tried to push him off but his waist was caught in a tight grip.

"HHAHAHA Ventus! VEN! VEN-NO-STOP HAHAHAHA" Roxas grabbed some of Ventus' hair and pulled him off. "I said stop! EW NO LICKING!" 

The older man laughed, licking a long line on his abdomen and belly button. He leaped, grabbing Roxas wrists and pinning them over his head. Sky met ocean as blue eyes locked onto each other. 

The silence was broken by their laugher, Ventus falling on top resting his head on Roxas' chest. He exhaled loudly once more, taking one of Roxas' hand and placing it on his head once again. He relaxed once he felt fingers running through his hair. "Sorry, just been really stressed recently. Especially with all the requirements." He played with Roxas' free hand, drawing patterns on his palm. "And I guess, having Sora and Van... I mean, I'm glad those two have each other but-" 

"But?" Roxas stopped stroking, releasing a small whine coming from Ventus. 

"But! With all that yelling and screaming, heck, even pounding on the wall!" Ventus sat up, his face clear with exhaustion. Dark lines under his eyes, and just that whole aura of defeat. "I just want to be left in peace and quiet. Not to mention the lack of sleep, mutliple chapters to write. Professors always demanding to finish befor-"  
Ventus' rant was cut short when soft lips touched his. It was a quick kiss, a small peck, but it shut him up. He looked at Roxas, a round two for their earlier staring contest. "That doesn't work, Rox."

Roxas smirked. "But it shut you up, didn't it?"

Ventus scoffed, rolling his eyes. He hooked a hand around the others neck and pulled him down, joining their lips once more. Roxas let out a small giggle and cupped Ven's face, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. They stayed like that for sometime, tongues exploring the same mouths, but always a new experience. They parted for air, their panting the only sound in the room. Ventus shifted, moving to somewhat sit on Roxas' lap, half of his legs keeping him up not to crush the younger blond. They weren't that different in stature, both were fairly the same height, and only an age gap of two years. Ventus was a few inches taller, but they had the same lean build. Roxas' muscles were more defined due to his soccer training, while Ventus mostly indoors finishing research papers. Was more... He was just soft, but that didn't mean he wasn't as heavy. 

Hands roamed each other, tracing each line and curve. Roxas explored deeper, hands heading down Ventus' back and sliding in his pants, dangerously caressing the small ring of muscle. Ventus moaned into the kiss, moving his hips trying to feel those fingers. His arched as Roxas continued to tease, exhaling when he felt a finger enter him. He rested his head in Roxas' shoulder, slowly grinding into those nimble fingers. Ventus whined once more when they left.

"Hmmm, maybe we could annoy them next time." Roxas said, his lips perking up. He took back his hand from Ventus' ass, and started unbuttoning the others belt. "Have you scream until your voice gets hoarse." The though of him and Ventus just doing it in the next room to Sora, would definitely annoy the brunette.

Ventus laughed, the blush on his face clear as day as he felt Roxas palm his hard member. "But- ahh... but then you'll have an annoying older brother begging to join us." He licked the others lower lip and rested his forehead on Roxas. "And while Sora does make sex wild, I'd rather keep you to myself." Ventus said and felt the flush on his cheeks darken, their eyes met again. The look of love, trust... Want. Ventus didn't mind Roxas doing naughty things with Sora and even Vanitas, but he always felt a small pang of jealousy everytime he wasn't invited. He just wanted to lock him up in his room and keep him there until they all graduate. Maybe by then Ven would be able to get rid of Vanitas from his flat, or better get himself out of that flat and just live with Roxas. No one to bother them.

"Greedy." Roxas said before kissing the others neck, peppering it with kisses and licks. Rubbing his hand over the fabric of Ventus' underwear, feeling the older man shiver at his touch. 

The ticklish sensation on his neck made Ventus giggle, arching his neck to give Roxas more room to kiss. "Of course, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I were not protective over you?" He hissed when teeth pierced his flesh. " _Hnnnn_ , do that again." Ventus grinded up, wanting the hand on his lower body to move.

A hum from Roxas, as he left a few more marks leaving a necklace of red marks. He smiled at his creation, seeing his senior and lover covered in his works. Roxas then finally gave attention to others hard on, pulling down the fabric and releasing Ventus' throbing erection. The tip was pink and leaking with precum. "Hey, move a bit." He told Ventus.

The two repositioned themselves on the couch, laying down as the tangled their legs together. Roxas lifting an arm so Ventus could rest his head on it. His other hand slowly stroking Ventus' cock. They stayed like that for a while, just relaxing in each others arms. The sound of Ventus' moans and panting echoing around the room. Eyes sometimes making contact. Roxas gave a few more strokes and teased the slit, making Ventus arch back, their chests touching. He heard the older man moan his name before hot liquid was spilled onto his hand. They kissed once more before Roxas got up to fetch some tissues, cleaning his hand and Ventus' mess. 

He helped Ventus fix himself and went back to cuddling on the couch. They talked about each others days, well mostly Ventus ranting about his. Luckily, the little activity they just had seemed to calm him down. Roxas continued stroking his hair, occasionally trying to keep his eyes from shutting. His body finally gave out and he yawned.

The action didn't go unnoticed by Ventus, who pecked him on the cheek. "It must be late, I did barge into your flat kinda unexpected. Annnd I still got papers to finish, I should get going." Ventus said as he weakly got up, but was stopped as he was held down into the couch. Roxas now on top. 

"I give you a good handjob and this is your thanks? you leaving?" Roxas growled. "Stay. You never really sleep over that much anymore, I'm lonely and you're cuddly." Roxas said, giving his best puppy eyes. An ability he and Sora have mastered since the day they were born.

Ventus patted his head. "Papers to finish Rox, sorry."

"Fuck those papers, this is the first time in what? Two weeks, I get to relax and hold you." Roxas growled, tightening his grip on his boyfriend. He buried his face in Ventus' neck, rubbing his face on warm skin. "Just tonight Ven?"

How could he say No? Ventus mentally slapped himself. There was no way to escape a needy Roxas. He tried to wiggle out of the hug of death, but to no avail. He exhaled, for, he lost count, how many times that day, and surrendered. "Alright. No papers tonight." Then again, he did miss nights like this. Lazily making out, and just sleeping in each others arms. He looked back at Roxas who was determined to make him stay. "I'll just finish them, maybe this friday."

"Yay." A muffled voice from his shirt, Roxas had moved lower to plant his face right on his chest. 

"What are you doing?" Ventus laughed, his own hand stroking the small hairs on the base of Roxas' nape, feeling the shiver that accompanied after. 

"Trying to see if I can make an imprint of my face in your shirt."

Ventus laughed louder, and Roxas could feel his heartbeat going faster. He looked up when he heard the older man yawn. "Wanna head to bed? I got some of your sleeping clothes here." Ventus shook his head and pulled Roxas closer. They moved for the last time, positioning themselves in a less paralyzing position. 

"Let's just sleep here, this couch is comfy."

"You mean my arm is comfy."

"You're not complaining."

He would never. Roxas smiled as he kissed the others forehead, going back to stroking blond locks. 

Ventus hummed as he closed his eyes moving closer to the heat of Roxas' embrase. "Night Roxas." The sound of the younger man's calm breathing and muffled voice.

"Night Ven."


	5. Return the Favor (Roxas/Ventus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow up to "I just want peace and quiet"  
> This is the smutty Roxas/Ventus chapter I promised  
> TAG WARNING: Somnophilia  
> .  
> All stories in this series are of the same time and world, all chapters are related to each other, adventures of four horny boys. They are not posted in chronological order, but majority will be either prequels or sequels some certain chapters.  
> .  
> Next chapter will possibly be Vanitas/Ventus or Roxas/Sora.

Ven never trully sleeps. He naps? Not really that short to be considered a nap, but not long enough to be considered a full sleep. He just got used to waking up before alarms, he blamed it on his own anxiety of not finish papers on time. 

So when Ventus woke up, he wasn't surprised to see Roxas still in dreamland. The older blond sighed as he just watched his sleeping lover. He looked even younger, a face without worry, a face that didn't always scowl or frown. Ventus smiled as he lightly traced a finger through Roxas' features, his chin, up his jaw, those pinchable and soft cheeks. To the soft kissable lips. Ventus looked at those lips. 

Ventus shifted closer, leaning a bit to place a small peck. The other blond shifted, but went back to light snores. The senior student held in his laughter. Of course, Roxas and Sora held the record for being quite heavy sleepers. Sora being the winner. 

Ventus relaxed into the warmth radiating off their bodies. He glanced at the wall clock nearby. 08:36. It was still too early to wake the other up, and it was a wednesday, which meant they had no morning classes. He slowly shifted again, trying his best not to wake the other up. Carefully unwrapping the others arms from himself, Ventus slid out of the couch and stretched. His back and arms ached but he felt great. He looked back at the sleeping body and smiled, Roxas did help calm him down last night. He blushed at the memory, recalling how amazing Roxas' hands were on him. It made him shiver. He sat by the couch and eyed his lover. Maybe he could repay the favor? 

A playful smirk fell on his face as he moved closer to the others boxers. Clearly seeing the younger man's morning wood. Ventus carefully moved in between Roxas' legs, positioning himself close to the others crotch. He never though of doing something like this before, but Roxas would always go out of his comfort zone to pleasure him, why can't he? Besides, Roxas has told him he gives the best blowjobs. The toyed with the band of Roxas' boxers and slowly pulled it down, feeling the other shift and groan. Ventus stared in awe as Roxas' cock almost bounced out of the confining material. He licked his lips, moving closer to lick the tip.

Roxas shifted and Ventus froze. He didn't want the other to wake up so fast, he could agree he wasn't the sneakiest. While trying to get to where he is now, the couch did move and create a lot of noise which stirred the other in his sleep. "Not yet Roxas." Ventus whispered as he licked his palm. He grabbed the others erection and slowly stroked. He felt it twitch and _oh_ , did Ventus just to sit on it right there. His eyes were fixed as he continued to slowly pump it, eyeing the precum that started to leak out. He licked the tip once more before licking the rest of the shaft. He felt Roxas move, a groan as the other boy moved. Ventus placed a hand on the others hip, keeping him in place. The sudden weight made Roxas squirm some more. 

"You never make this easy, do you?" Ventus chuckled and took the whole member into his mouth. He inhaled the scent of sweat and lotion, taking the member deeper into his throat. He moaned, moving his head up and down, his other hand played with the balls, caressing and squeezing them. Ventus sucked hard, causing the other to arch. 

" _hnnnn!_ " Roxas arched, sleepy eyes opening. "Fuck!" He arched again when Ventus gave another suck, tongue lapping the shaft. 

Roxas sat up, and a hand made its way to the senior's hair. "Fucking hell Ventus, _aahh_ this... holy shit... this early?" Roxas struggled with words as the other continued his work. Ventus' mouth was hot and wet around his shaft and each suck made him keen. He felt Ventus chuckle as he continued to bob his head. 

Roxas fell back to the couch, head back, eyes closed and mouth open trying to breath as he gripped Ventus' hair harder. He made a small thrust, which startled the other blond. He felt Ventus' hands hold his waist, but it wasn't enough. "Fuck Ven!" That mouth was a gift from the devil and Roxas moved his hips some more trying to break the other mans grasp. He sat up and pulled on Ventus' hair, making him almost take that mouth out from his cock, before pushing him back down. Ventus flinched, trying not to gag as Roxas started to move his hips.

"HNNNG!!" Ventus moaned as he allowed the other to control him. 

"More, Ven suck harder!" Roxas gasped as he moved to kneel, moving Ventus along with him. A hard suck from the older blond and Roxas came. Pushing Ventus down, making him take all of his seed. Ventus gagged, pulling back as he coughed, some of the liquid falling into his face. "Sorry." Roxas muttered.

Ventus smiled as he controlled his breathing. "Its alright, I kinda deserved that?" He wiped some of the cum off his chin and licked his fingers clean, seductivly looking up at Roxas. "It tastes good."

Roxas moaned. "Don't say that." 

"It's only the truth."

"You're gross, but fucking hot." Roxas laughed as he aligned his member to Ven's lips once more. "Here, have more if you want."

Ventus chuckled as he licked the others cock once more, cleaning up the last bit of cum on it. "Thank you for the meal." He grinned after doing his job. 

"Like I said, you're fucking hot." Roxas grinned, as he peaked down to see Ventus' own bulge. 

Ventus followed his eyes and smirked before softly pushing the other back down to the couch. "Don't mind that, just relax as I return the favor from last night." 

Ventus stood up and pulled down his pants, his own erection hard, hot and leaking. He moved to straddle Roxas' hips as he sat on his lap, the others erection positioned between his ass. Ventus moaned as he felt it twitch. He sat up and opened himself, aligning the large saliva coated member to his hole. He began to sink down, he groaned in pain. He should have prepare himself before doing this, luckily the saliva on it helped ease a bit if the pain. " _ahh..Ahhhh!_ oh my god." He sank further, enoying the burning sensation that crept up his spine. Roxas held his breath, feeling the tight hole suck him in, he placed his hands on Ven's hips slowly guiding him down. The two let out a large breath when Ventus finally sat down. 

A few minutes of adjusting himself to the size and the pain, Ventus made an experimental roll of his hips. Roxas arched, loving the friction. 

"Fuck, Ven!"

"Ahhh, you're so big... So... So good!" Ventus rambled as he slowly moved up and down. He felt the large appendage poke him inside. " _oh god, I love your cock, Roxas._ " Ventus continued to move, increasing his speed as he chased the pleasure, grabbing Roxas hand and holding them. Helping him stay up. Lewd words and moans coming out of his mouth like a prayer. 

Ventus was loud during sex, he would scream, moan and mewl everytime. And it always turned Roxas on. Roxas would sometimes drag him to a corner of the campus and coax him to scream, the adrenaline of getting caught always brought them to a high. It was like a song, Ven's voice. 

_Roxas. Roxas. Roxas. Fuck me harder!_

_Fuck yes Roxas! Right there! Deeper!_

_FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN'T WALK!_

The two groaned when Roxas hit the spot, Ventus arched, a cry as he increased his speed even more. Roxas cursed and thrusted up, causing his lover to scream once again. God, he'd make him scream forever. He felt Ventus' walls clench and his thrusts turned into quick and short ruts. It sent them both into nirvana. Roxas yelled as Ventus pushed down. Wet skin slapping, as they moved against each other. It sounded so lewd it made Ventus moan loudly, whining as he rolled his hips like a bitch on heat.

They both continued their love making for the next few mintues. Roxas thrusting up as Ventus sank down. They had no plan to stop right there as they were both filled with too much pleasure. Ventus whined as he leaned forward, capturing Roxas' lips in his. The taste of himself in that tongue made Roxas shiver. They ate each other out, tongue and teeth as they continued to move in sync. 

"I'm close... Ventus." Roxas moaned.

Ventus let out another whine, as he moved up and down in haste. "Me too." He wrapped his arms around Roxas' shoulders. "Come inside me, fill me up." He said. Roxas snaked a hand in between them and stroked Ventus' neglected cock making the other squirm in his hold.

A few more thrusts and Roxas shouted, filling Ventus up with his seed. Ven arched feeling the hot liquid inside him, he clenched, milking every drop. Ventus came not so far behind, he felt Roxas' hand squeeze around him and he came with a shout. His own seed landing on both their abdomens. They stayed in post coital bliss. Roxas' cock still inside him, Ventus smiled as he kissed the other again. Roxas hummed as he returned it. A soft and passionate one, not their usual hot and wanting. 

"How was that?" Ventus tried to laugh as he struggled to breathe. He was shaking, body and mind full of pleasure and a butt load of Roxas' cum inside him.

"Definitely something I want to wake up to forever." Roxas joked, he slowly pulled out but moaned when Ventus pushed himself back down. 

Ventus held him close, feeling the sticky liquid between them spread into their chests. "Let's stay like this a bit longer."

Roxas chuckled. "You really are gross."

They kissed again, hands roaming their bodies. Ventus smiled as they lay back down, making sure Roxas' cock never left him. "I want to keep it inside."

"You're gonna complain about it later."

"That's later, this is now."

"What?" Roxas laughed.

Ventus smiled as he closed his eyes, resting his head on the others chest. "Just leave it there." He felt Roxas' hand comb through his hair and he sighed in content. "That feels nice." Roxas continued stroking.

"Do you feel better now?" The younger man asked.

Ventus looked up. Oh, he must have been referring to last night. He smiled and nodded. "Way better. I guess all my anger was just me being frustrated, and I can blame all the school work for that."

"Well its nice to know sex is still the best way to get you to relax." Roxas laughed, but it was cut short when Ventus gave a thrust. He moaned, biting his lower lip. "Ahhh, thats cheating. I'm pulling out." He listened to Ventus laugh as he slowly pulled out, amazed at how much cum was spilling out.

"Awww. I wanted that to stay in there." Ventus whined, running a finger though the liquid and licking. 

Roxas felt his cock twitch, and he stood up. "Nope. Nope. I'm going to take a shower."

He made his way to the bathroom listening to Ventus laugh behind him. He's gonna get him back for this, he just had to figure out how.


	6. Brothers (Vanitas/Ventus)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas/Ventus  
> Smut  
> Tag: Rimming  
> .  
> A starting fic(?) this is before they became lovers with sora and roxas. vanitas being in his freshman year, with ventus in hin sophomore. I did write them too OOC including Vanitas, but hey horny teens i mean.  
> .  
> I will probably try and connect all the chapters. And possibly make some not so smutty chapters too.  
> Hope you enjoy.

It was quiet. Too quiet for Ventus' liking. The blond glanced at his phone to check the time, 00:15. Vanitas should have been back by now. The raven head had gone to a party in Axel's place, well all lot of the freshmen and sophomores have.

Ventus sighed as he scrolled through his twitter. The feed was flooding, pictures of students having fun at what could be the biggest house party of the university. Blurred images and videoes of people dancing, some making out, a few drunk pranks. He scrolled more, and saw a photo of Vanitas. He was sitting by his classmate Riku, too close. Ventus opened the photo and zoomed in, they were talking with each other, but he could see Vanitas' hand on the others thigh. He closed the phone. A grumble came from Ventus as he stared into the wall. Yeah, he was jealous. His phone vibrating as his twitter and group chats were filled with messages. He muted his phone, letting the silence once again fill the room.

A few minutes passed and he took his phone again, out of curiosity. This time seeing a message from Van. There was an attatched photo. Ventus hesitated, it was probably a prank. He opened it. 

**Vani** : Don't think I'm cheating on you, Riku is hot but I prefer loud older brothers. ;)

Ventus glanced at the photo. His face turned red as the image of Vanitas sticking his tongue out and his hand under his sweats. He felt his pants get tight. Ventus groaned and he closed the photo. Damn Vanitas. Damn Hormones. The light on his phone went on, another message.

 **Vani** : The fact you didn't reply means my glorious selfie got you hard? 

**Vani** : lol, thinking of you getting hard has made me hard too.

Fingers furiously typed onto the keypad.

 **Ventus** : shut the fuck up and come home already.

 **Vani** : ;) someones needy.

_Ventus has changed Vanitas nickname to EatadickVani._

**EatadickVani** : ohhh, with pleasure, is yours on the menu? 

**Ventus** : sorry, sold out.

 **EatadickVani** : guess I'll have to find another restaurant then.

Ventus closed his phone, too tired and frustrated to even make a witty response. He eyed his own sweats, a clear tent. Probably a cold shower would help, but he was too tired to move. He groaned, reaching for the box of tissues in the coffee table. "Stupid Vanitas. Stupid. Stupid." He licked his palm and reached down, moaning as he grabbed his cock. He sighed, stroking it as he thought of reaching an orgasm. He thought of Vanitas' lips on his cock, sucking and eating it whole. It would probably look hot, the raven head finally on his knees, not being in control for once. He jerked his hips into his palm. "hnnnnn." Ventus moaned as he increased his speed.

A light from his phone.

 **EatadickVani** : Hey.

 **EatadickVani** : Hey, I was joking.

 **EatadickVani** : Ven, come on have some fun.

 **EatadickVani** : Alright jeez, i'm going home.

He didn't have time to read the messages, caught in his own high. Ventus sat up, licking his other and hand reaching for his ass. "Oh god." He whined as he stuck a finger in, maybe he should have used the toy instead. He started pumping. In and out. In and out. Ventus' mind wondered, if it were Vani. Like the first few nights where the younger man would slam into him, making the bed creak, causing Ven lose his voice the next day and feel the pain on his back. But when Vani started hanging out with Riku and Axel, they didn't see each other that much. There were occassional quick fucks here and there, but not long enough to enjoy. "uhhhhh, Vani." He placed a second finger in enjoying the friction it made inside him. " _hnnnng._ " 

"Well, this is a sight."

Ventus yelped as he fell of the couch. "Ouch." He looked up to see Vanitas resting his head on the couch edge. A wide grin on his face.

"Oh do please continue." Golden eyes were locked into his, a feral look as Vanitas sat on the couch. "I was really enjoying the show."

Ventus felt the blood rush to his face and he frantically pulled his sweats up. "You! wh-when did you get here!" He eyed the clock, it was 00:57. No way, he's been-

"You've certainly got the stamina." Vanitas laughed as he moved closer, reaching out to pull Ventus back on the couch and onto his lap. "What's wrong dear brother? Come on, put those fingers back in. I want to see."

The blond tried to push him away, but he felt weak. Cold fingers ran through his skin and he felt Vanitas take off his shirt, making him shiver. "No." He rasped.

A dark brow went up as Vanitas smirked, hands roaming Ventus' sides, making the blond putty in his hands. "No? well thats a shame, I had a prize if you could put three in." He leaned in kissing the blonds jaw. "Wanna guess what the prize is?"

He didn't have to, he already knew what it was. Ventus whined as the younger sibling started sucking on his skin, he arched moving closer to those lips. "Vani... Please..." Ventus begged.

"You won't get your prize if you don't do what I say." Vanitas hummed as he moved to lick a nipple. Twirling his tongue around the hard bud, sucking it making his older brother keen. "Come on Ventus, I'm waiting." 

A whine came out of the blonds mouth as he moved up, turning around moving his ass in front of the Vanitas' face. "I fucking hate you." He murmured before spreading his cheeks and inserting a finger. 

Vanitas licked his lips, the sight was just too erotic. The pleasured expression Ventus made as he pumped himself, his mouth open, eyes glassy and saliva falling into the couch. He watched as Ventus inserted another finger, and then a third. The blond moaned and Vanitas felt his dick twitch. 

"Its... That.. three, I got three." Ventus panted as he kept pumping his fingers. "Vani.... I did what you said. please." He begged, his voice almost sounding like a cry. 

Cold hands made their way into plump flesh as Vanitas pulled out Ventus' fingers, giving them a kiss. "As promised." He heard Ventus yell as he licked the pink hole. 

"Oh my god! _Vanitas!_ " Ventus collapsed, his face on the pillow as his hips were propped up. Were they really going to do rimming? He didn't expect that. "don't do that! No Vani, that's ditry!"

God he sounded like a girl. He gave another lick, and Vanitas tongue was playing with the hole. The raven head hummed as he stuck it in the ring of muscle, feeling the warm cavern lock a grip on his tongue. He pumped his tongue in and out, enjoying the sweet music that came out of Ventus mouth. He moved his hand and grabbed the blonds neglected cock, giving it a stroke. He pulled back giving the hole another long and sloppy lick. He buried his face in those cheeks, his other hand kneading the flesh. He stuck his tongue in again enjoying the warmth.

He continued his minstrations, feeling Ventus start to push back, clearly enjoying the slick wetness and pressure. He curled his tongue feeling the flesh inside. He felt his older brother shiver, clearly on the edge. Vanitas sped up his hands pace, pulling his tongue out and pumping Ventus to completion.

" _AHHHHH!_ Vani! im coming!" Ventus arched, overstimulated by his own fingers and now Vanitas' skilled tongue. His cock twiched shooting ropes of white to the couch below. He collapsed, arms giving in. Ventus could hear their heavy breathing, the only sounds in the room. He felt Vanitas let go of his cock, turning to see the younger man lick his fingers clean. 

"Well, I guess it was a good idea to come home early." Vanitas snickered as he pulled Ventus up, making the older siblings back rest on his chest. He kissed blond hair as he reached for the tissues, cleaning the others mess. He pulled up his sweats and could feel Ventus breathe, slow long inhales as he regained his mind. "Did you like your prize?" 

"Yeah." Ventus relaxed as soft hands played with his hair. They stayed like that for the next few mintues, enjoying each others company and heat. The moment sorta ruined when Vani's phone rang. "You still going back to the party?" Ventus asked turning around and snaking his arms around Vantias' body. 

The caller I.D. was Riku. Vanitas eyed his phone before answering the call. 

"The fuck you want?" Vanitas hissed. He continued to stroke Ventus' hair, enjoying how the blond rubbed his head into his chest. 

  


" _AXEL SHUT THE PHONE! _AHH! AHHHH!_ " _

"Come on Ku, where is that wild spirit? Lets show Vani how much fun you're having. HEY DON'T SQUEEZE SO HARD!" 

"Axel! _Ahhh!_ Axel STOP THE CALL! STOP THE CALL!" 

Vanitas moved the phone from his ear. The screaming was enough not to put them on speaker. Riku and Axel's voices mixing, clearly forgetting Vani on the other line. "Axel stop torturing him." Vanitas said into the phone. 

Axel's laugh was clear despite the yelling in the background "Hahaha, where is your fun Van? Damn you're missing out- Ahhh, move sweetheart- damn you were right, Riku's tight bro." 

"Vanitas shut the phone!! Ahhh shut it please!" Riku whined in the background. Who knew he could make such a sound. 

He felt Ventus stiffen in his arms. Out of all the times Axel had to call. He was going to sucker punch the red head tomorrow. "I'll punch him tomorrow Riku, you have my word." Vanitas shut the phone immediately and tossed it aside. "Well that was a mood killer." 

"Do you... And Riku?" 

"Me and Riku? Hell no. We make out yeah, but only up to kissing." Vanitas said pulling Ventus up to his lap, he continued to stroke his hair making the blond keen to his touch. "Plus, he's obviously into Axel. Glad he finally got through. Besides, I got you don't I?" 

Ventus snorted, face turning red. He cuddled up to Vanitas' chest. Inhaling the scent of sweat, pine mint and alcohol, something just so Vanitas. "Hmmmm, you say that but I know about your crush for Sora." 

"As if he's ever gonna notice me." 

"Well, I did speak to his brother Roxas." 

Vanitas shot up, making Ventus fall to the side. "You did what now?" He climbed over Ventus, grabbing his hands locking them down. "What did you say, did he say anything about me? 

Ventus laughed as he tried to free himself, pushing and flailing around. "Ohhhhhh nothing." He stuck out his tongue. Vanitas gasped and tackled him, tickling his sides. "Ahahha no Vani! Ahahahha!"

"What did you say!"

"I asked him about - ahahahaha! I said stop!" Ventus tried to breathe. "Relax Sora has a thing for you too!"

Vanitas froze and stared at his brother. "No." He sat up smiling, showing off his canines. "No way. no way no way no way."

Ventus continued laughing, pulling his stunned brother into a hug trying to snap him out of his trance. "Now all ya gotta do is ask him out." Well, Ventus knows he will always be a bit jealous of every person Vani is with. But at least he could try, and well he did find Roxas cute too.


End file.
